For many years the applicant has been selling metal to the photography industry for metal to have photographs transferred thereon. While wide arcs and large radius (>2 cm) bends have been performed with the prior art, the applicant and others have been unable to provide a small radius bend (<1 cm) at corners such as a substantially 90-degree angle as is normally provided in a canvas-style backing after printing the metal while keeping the paint from cracking and peeling away at the corners to provide a defective product. The prior art image would normally crack at the bent edges and then start the process of the image peeling away from the metal to provide a defective product. In spite of many different attempts over the past few years to create a suitable product, the applicant has been unable to do so until now.
A large radius bend is defined herein as having a radius of curvature exceeding two centimeters. A small radius bend is defined herein as having a radius of curvature not exceeding one centimeter. A tight bend is one of a small radius bend and an angle.